The operating temperature of electronic circuits is strongly correlated with the clock frequency at which the circuits are operated. Electronic circuits are susceptible to damage if operated above a particular threshold temperature. Electronic circuits may be tested by manufacturers to determine a maximum clock frequency at which the circuits may operate continuously for an expected lifetime without damage. Even for different instances of the same circuit, the maximum clock frequency may vary from circuit to circuit due to slight variations in the manufacturing process.
Circuits are often rated by manufacturers to indicate a clock frequency at which the circuits are guaranteed to operate continuously for their expected lifetimes. The maximum frequency at which a circuit may be operated continuously without damage may be greater than the rated frequency. Accordingly, in some situations, a circuit may be operated at a clock frequency above the rated clock frequency to achieve faster processing. The process of operating a circuit at a frequency above its rated clock frequency is referred to as overclocking.
Overclocked circuits are operated at a clock frequency between a rated clock frequency and a maximum clock frequency that will not damage the circuits during continuous operation. For instance, in one method of overclocking, the temperature of a circuit is monitored and the clock frequency is increased until the temperature of the circuit reaches a maximum threshold temperature. As a result, the circuit is operated at a clock frequency that is closer to the true maximum clock frequency of the circuit that will not result in damage to the circuit.